In Blackest Day
by Jamags
Summary: Hal Jordan had captured Sinestro, but is worried he might escape. One-shot. In continuity with my other story, Battle of Wits. Will put a timeline for these in my profile.


_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!_

It was an average day for Hal Jordan. He'd gotten up in the morning, had breakfast, stopped a robbery, defeated an alien invasion, and captured a dangerous intergalactic criminal. Nothing too special.

Except this time, it wasn't just _any_ dangerous intergalactic criminal. Thaal Sinestro was a former Green Lantern, and Hal's mentor. He had been one of the Corps' best Lanterns, and defended his sector well. It was Hal who found out he did so through fear and subjugation. Sinestro was stripped of his position, and banished to Qward, part of the antimatter universe. There, he fashioned a yellow power ring, one driven by fear rather than willpower. He had returned several times to battle the corps, and now, they had him. He was being escorted to the sciencells by Kilowog, Salakk, and Hal.

"Mark my words, Lanterns, you will regret his day," growled Sinestro.

"Keep talking, Sinestro. If you wish for it enough, it might come true," came Hal's reply.

Salakk was next to speak.

"Don't banter with the prisoner, Jordan. It only encourages him."

"Aw, what's the matter, Salakk? _Afraid?_"

"Yes, Sinestro. You can see the looks of sheer terror on our faces," Hal replied sarcastically.

"_Jordan!_"

"Sorry."

They reached the cell, and Kilowog threw Sinestro in.

"I will break free from-"

"You can stop talking now," said Kilowog.

"I. Will. Escape."

"I think that was more of a 'This is your last chance to stop talking,' than a 'You have permission to stop talking,'" Said Hal.

"Mock all you want. I feel the fear in your hearts, and it shall lead me to victory."

The Lanterns closed the door and left. Salakk split off from the other two to attend to his own duties.

"You think he really can get out?" asked Hal.

"I don't know, poozer. Stranger things have happened," Kilowog responded.

They heard a loud thud, and G'Nort ran up to them.

"Hey, guys! Stewart just brought in some kind of creature, and it is huuuuuge! I don't know if we _have_ cells in that size – do we?"

"Is it sentient?"

"I don't know. A space pirate had it on his ship. I think they're looking for where it came from."

He left. Hal thought for a moment. He stopped and turned around.

"If I were taken from my home by a pirate, set against a Green Lantern, captured again, and taken to a strange place I didn't recognize, I'd be pretty scared. Maybe scared enough to fuel a yellow power ring."

"You're right. We should go back and check on Sinestro."

Another loud crash, this one closer.

"That didn't sound good."

They ran back to the sciencells, only to find that Sinestro had broken out, damaging other cells.

The two Lanterns quickly detained most of the escapees.

"How'd he get his ring back?"

Kilowog was grabbed and thrown to the ground from behind.

"Fear, Jordan," said Sinestro.

"Sinestro!"

"What, did you expect someone else?"

"Come on, Sinestro, that one got old a couple centuries ago."

"So did the Guardians' weak-willed reign."

Sinestro created a sword with his ring, and rushed at Hal, who sidestepped.

"That's OK. According to Sinestro Logic, fear is more powerful anyway."

Hal fired an energy blast at Sinestro, who blocked it.

"Yes, it is!"

Sinestro fired a blast of his own, sending Hal through a wall. Sinestro then flew at him, ready to strike the finishing blow. Hal created a baseball bat construct, and smacked Sinestro back through the hole in the wall. He followed up with a hammer, slamming Sinestro to the ground.

"And stay down!"

"Not a chance, Jordan!"

Sinestro used his ring to pick up two chunks of debris and use them to smash Hal, who did likewise with two train constructs. Hal then conjured up several green fighter jets, while Sinestro prepared another energy blast. The attacks hit their marks, sending both combatants flying. Hal stood up, winded but unharmed.

"Is that the best you've got, Sinestro?"

Sinestro flew out of the smoke.

"No."

He grabbed Hal with his ring, and threw him. Hal was catapulted through several walls and shields, eventually finding himself outside, on the surface of Oa. Sinestro flew out and hit him with a claw construct, throwing him to the ground. Sinestro prepared to strike the finishing blow, when he noticed a ring next to his head.

"That's enough, Sinestro," said Salakk.

A large group of Green Lanterns had surrounded Sinestro, ready to take him down. Sinestro began muttering something under his breath.

**In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night,**

**Beware your fears made into light.**

**Let those who try to stop what's right,**

**Burn like his power – Sinestro's Might!**

A large flash of yellow light enveloped the area. When the Lanterns could see again, Sinestro was gone.


End file.
